


Wooing Her Husband Back

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Janet wants to woo Jason back and enlists a reluctant Michael and Eleanor to help her.





	Wooing Her Husband Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Good Place nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

To say Michael and Eleanor were caught off guard when Janet approached them with her plan was a bit of an understatement. “You want to do what now?” Eleanor asked.

Janet blinked and grinned at her friends. “I want to woo Jason back, and I need your help,” she explained to them for the second time. What weren’t they understanding about her plan?

“But why do you need our help?” Michael pressed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Because we’re her friends, Michael.”

“I know that but I don’t want to do this.” 

“Too bad. You’re helping me anyway. Jason is going to fall in love with me again and we’re going to remarry.” Her plan was simple. Why couldn’t either of them accept it?

“At least you know what you want.” Eleanor could respect that.

“Yes.” Janet folded her arms and looked at expectantly.

“Do we have to?” Michael whined, folding his own arms and trying to stare her down.

Eleanor elbowed him. “Shut up the fork up. Let’s help the robot win back her husband.”

Janet squealed and hugged them both. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she told them before disappearing into the Void.

“What did you get us into?” Michael asked Eleanor.

“Do you want us to get exposed because she’s upset again? You remember what happened last time.” Eleanor was thinking rationally for once and she blamed Chidi.

Michael still shivered with fear every time he thought about it - Shawn was still suspicious and popped in for occasional visits, something he had yet to share with the group. They didn’t need to worry. “Fine. But if this ends badly, it’s all your fault.

“Fine, whatever. Let’s go help a robot and an airhead get back together.” Eleanor went to find Chidi so he could help her come up with a plan (or several - this was definitely going to blow up in their faces at some point).

 

That night, the whole group sat down together to watch a movie. Janet sat down next to Jason, much to his surprise. “What’s happening?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just shut up and watch the movie,” Eleanor ordered.

“Are we sure this is going to work out?” Michael questioned, still worried about how badly this could go.

“Yes. Now pay attention to the forking movie and do what you’re supposed to do.”

Michael leaned back, groaning, but did as Eleanor asked. Watching Janet and Jason interact, he observed they did still have a connection. He hoped it worked out for these two crazy kids, and not just because these people were his best friends (not that he’d ever tell them so). “Say, Jason, what do you think about getting married?” he finally asked, trying to appear casual.

“To you? I don’t think so. But thanks for asking me!” Jason said without missing a beat, quickly turning his attention back to the movie.

“Seriously? You know better than this. You need to be clear with Jason. Nice proposal by the way,” Eleanor sarcastically whispered.

“Yeah, congratulations. You could have been a married man,” Chidi chimed in. Had he been spending too much time with Eleanor? Probably.

“I don’t know what’s happening here but you’re all failing spectacularly at it,” Tahani told them when Jason got up to make some popcorn and Janet followed him.

“We know.” Michael definitely did not need more sarcasm from the peanut gallery.

“We’re trying to help Janet woo Jason back,” Chidi informed her.

“Oh. Well, you’re going about this all wrong. Michael, ask Jason if he wants to try marriage with somebody else, preferably Janet. Don’t almost get accidentally engaged soon.” God, why were all so stupid? Tahani should have been part of this plan from the beginning and now they were forking it all up.

“Thank you!” Eleanor threw her hands up and glared at the rest of them just as Jason and Janet returned.

“You look really pretty tonight. Did you do something with your hair?” Jason asked.

Janet giggled. “No, but thank you for noticing how pretty I am.” 

“Your turn!” Eleanor turned back to the TV and waited for the plan to continue to blow up in their faces.

Michael sighed. “Jason, have you ever thought about remarrying? To Janet, not to me.” They should be more subtle but obviously that didn’t work with Jason.

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know, homie. Maybe? It’d be awesome to remember the first wedding. Wait, am I still a bachelor? Am I still a married man now?”

“This isn’t working.” Chidi knew they just have Janet come right out and tell Jason about her feelings for him but he had been shot down.

“Patience!” Tahani knew they had to be careful. She didn’t want them to be discovered because Janet was upset, thank you very much.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jason shrugged at their non-responses and went back to watching his movie.

“Nothing, man. Just enjoy this movie.” Eleanor couldn’t even remember what they were watching at this point so they’d have to give it another try later.

Michael glared at them. “Jason, have you ever been in love with me?”

“Stop hitting on me, dude. I already said I don’t want to marry you,” Jason answered.

Michael smacked his forehead as Eleanor, Chidi, and Tahani dissolved into laughter, unable to hold it back anymore. “I’m not hitting on you!”

“Sure you aren’t, homie. Sorry for telling you no.” Jason patted him on the back and grinned.

“You deal with this.” Michael didn’t want to be a part of this plan anymore, no matter how much he cared for these people.

“Fine, I’m taking charge.” Eleanor grabbed Janet’s hand and snapped her fingers so Jason would turn his attention to her. “Jason, are you in love with Janet?”

“What?” he asked.

“Just answer the question!” Chidi snapped.

Rooting for them to be happy, Tahani clapped her hands. “Go for it,” she encouraged.

For some odd reason, Janet felt nervous. “How do you feel about me, Jason? I’m in love with you, and think we should remarry since we can’t remember our first wedding. What do you say?”

Jason beamed at her. “Yeah, I’m in love with you. It’d be awesome to get remarried! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” he asked, puzzled. Then a thought struck him. “Are you asking me because you’re jealous of Michael proposing? He never had a chance.”

“You never had a chance,” Eleanor gleefully taunted.

“Shut up,” Michael shot back.

Janet clapped her hands and started jumping up and down on the couch, upsetting the popcorn and causing numerous problems for the others sitting next to them. “Yay! Let’s get married now.”

“Congratulations!” the group called.

Janet turned to look at Michael. “Can you walk me down the aisle?”

Michael’s cold, dead heart warmed at the question, unusual for him. “Of course I will, Janet.”

“And you can marry us too!”

“I’m going to be a married man!” Jason fist pumped and then leaned over to awkwardly kiss Janet.

True to his word, Michael did walk Janet down the aisle and then married her and Jason. It was even better than their first wedding, not that they could remember it. And none of them minded being dragged into the weird plan to reunite the two anymore.


End file.
